comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Crane (Earth-1233)
Jonathan Crane, better known as the Scarecrow, is a demonic serial killer who kills his victims, mostly children and teenagers, in their dreams. A former psychiatrist at the Mount Massive Asylum and secretly the child molester known as the Raccoon Slasher, Crane was killed during one of his operations, but that did not stop him, as he returned as an undead killer, bent on avenging his death and continuing with his operations. Biography Early Life Jonathan Crane was born on June 6th, 1966, to Marion Kane, a nurse who worked at the Mount Massive Asylum, in Raccoon City, after she was raped by hundreds of miners which were patients at the asylum. She couldn't bear to abort him, and so, after he was born, Marion placed the baby in an orphanage, where he remained for the next years. There, he was never accepted by the other children, and adults rarely ever went to see him. One day, however, Jonathan was adopted by the single father Gerald Crane, who raised the boy with his last name, and physically and mentally abused his adopted son. One night, Jonathan sneaked into Gerald's room and slashed his throat in his sleep with a glove, to cover his trails. The Scarecrow Living alone as a young adult, Crane searched for numerous jobs, but was always fired within few days or weeks. He was eventually able to become a children psychologist and psychiatrist at the Mount Massive Asylum, where he got to know children and treat their fears, discovered his tendencies as a pedophile, fantasizing about the children whom he helped. Unable to control his maniacal urges, he kidnapped many of them, and after abusing and molesting, Crane killed them inside a boiler room in his secret hideout. For his killings, he wore a bag mask to conceal his identity. After sightings took place, he became known as the "Scarecrow" because of the mask, and the "Raccoon Slasher". He was eventually discovered, and was put on trial for death penalty, but a tecnicality released him. After he was released, he did not stop with his murders, and kidnaped another children. However, the parents of Raccoon City located him at his clinic and burned it, killing Crane and seemingly ending his reign of terror. Ressurrection However, Jonathan did not die. Instead, he was ressurected as a demonic serial killer, his mask forever attached to his face and his skin featuring third degree burns. Personality Powers and Abilities .]]After his resurrection, Scarecrow is able to invade the dreams and nightmares of others and kill them within it, which also kills them in reality. Donning a glove and a bag mask, he uses the two of them to inflict injuries, but can also manipulate the reality of the dreams to do whatever he wants, such as becoming a giant, sucking people to their beads, manipulating their internal organs, pushing them over ledges, shaping his form, controlling his Molded, cutting a person's flesh, among others. He can also possess people in the real world, though at a much less powerful rate as he lose much of his power on Earth. Within the Dream Realm, Scarecrow is virtually immortal, and cannot be truly harmed. The same does not hold true to the real world, where he becomes permanently mortal and susceptible to death. However, even if he is killed, he is returned to Hell, where he remains until enough fear over his existence is brought back anywhere in the world. Equipment Category:Earth-1233 Category:Characters of Earth-1233 Category:Males of Earth-1233 Category:Serial Killers (Earth-1233) Category:Crane Family (Earth-1233) Category:Mount Massive Asylum Patients (Earth-1233) Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-1233